


Rest at last

by Anxious_Alice_05



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Love, Plans, Post-Canon, close to death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:54:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25171201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anxious_Alice_05/pseuds/Anxious_Alice_05
Summary: The war is done.  Shepard lays exhausted in the rubble.
Relationships: Female Shepard/Garrus Vakarian
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21
Collections: Mass Effect-Shakarian





	Rest at last

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kallonimo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kallonimo/gifts).



Every breath was agonizing. She remembered another time like this, two years ago. After Sovereign was shot down (in an act of revenge, she likes to think), a piece of it crashed into the council chamber, nearly destroying the entire Citadel Tower. Only that time, she had Garrus and Wrex there with her. It was almost funny, the way things circled back to the Citadel. Maybe her fate was cyclical, like the reapers’ own cycles. All in all, her survival was miraculous. The entirety of over seven billion tons had just crashed all around her. Everything felt hot and slick. The tangy aroma of blood hung in the air. Distantly, Shepard heard calls of her name, but when she tried to answer nothing came out. And really, she was so tired, so so tired. Of war, of death, of violence. The Commander’s eyes slid shut, and she was just about to welcome the darkness. But she remembered him. Garrus, love of her life. His eyes, so blue they made her cry, pierced through the fog for a second. That’s right, she couldn’t quit now, just when the war was won. They had a whole life planned after this. Kids, beachfront property, no reporters, and the weight of the world off their shoulders. Well hell, wouldn’t that be nice. Now, she just had to get there.

For the first time in who knows how long, the voices seemed to be getting louder. Shepard surveyed her surroundings. As much as she wanted to succumb to sleep, Garrus was waiting for her on the other side. She just had to be found. Although she was surrounded by wreckage, the sky was visible. Hopefully, the Crucible’s explosion hadn’t taken out her flare. When Jane looked down to find it, her breath was taken. Her armor was in pieces hanging on her body and where it didn’t cover, burns bubbled up. In the dying light, Shepard could count at least two bullet wounds. After blinking a few times and snapping out of it, she dragged her fingers along the waist of the armor, trying to find her belt. Inadvertently, those fingers also went into a previously unknown bullet hole in her side. The Commander groaned in agony. Given how torn up the exosuit was, it was likely the medigel distribution lines had been cut. For a moment, everything went hazy again. Then, there was a thump.

Shepard’s first instinct was to reach for her gun. The woman had fought husks for three damn years, and she was sick of it. Then again, hadn’t the Crucible taken out all synthetics? Which meant the geth, EDI, the husks, everything would be gone. So would Cereberus. Without the Illusive Man and his modified soldiers, they would be a simple husk of what they once were. But, that also meant she should have been dead, no? Her cybernetics would no longer work because they were produced with Reaper tech. Which would also explain why her wounds weren’t healed in the time she’d been lying there. No, that sound was from someone real and alive, and so Shepard let out another sound, this time an incoherent moan. Whoever was there heard it and a call went out, “I’VE GOT SOMEONE HERE!” She was finally safe. Shepard let go knowing that Garrus would be waiting for her when this was all over.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all!
> 
> I've been up and down lately mental health-wise, but I wanted to write a Shakarian piece! I'm not sure when Our Fair Lady will be updated, but I promise it will be eventually (hopefully sooner than later!). I just absolutely adore femshep. Yesterday I started a new full playthrough and I love the first and third games so much! Unpopular opinion: the second one isn't as good. Anyway, thanks for reading this little drabble! And a big thank you to Kallonimo for their daily (or nearly so) one-shots! Their work is actually what inspired me to write my one little thing! So, check them out if you haven't already, and thanks for reading!
> 
> -Alice!


End file.
